This invention relates to medical appliances, and in particular to a device for use in conjunction with hypodermic apparatus, or the like, in which a needle is covered by a sheath for the purposes of safety and sterility when the needle is not in use, the invention being an appliance, separate from the hypodermic apparatus, which assists the medical professional in one-handedly removing the sheath from the needle and, after using the hypodermic apparatus, one-handedly replacing the needle into the sheath.
In the past it has been the practice of medical professionals to use hypodermic apparatus such as syringes, I.V.'s, and the like which have a sharp hollow needle for penetrating the skin. In recent times it has become the practice in countries with advanced medical facilities to use disposable hypodermic apparatus. For the purpose of sterility the needles of such apparatus are supplied with a removable cap or sheath. The sheath is most commonly an elongated plastic part having a cavity for receiving the needle in a mouth thereof, and being attachable to the body of the hypodermic needle assembly by friction. The needle is withdrawn from the sheath just prior to the use of the hypodermic apparatus.
More recently, it has become advisable to replace the needle into the sheath after it has been used in order to help prevent needle-stick injuries which can transmit disease to any person other than the original patient. It is the practice in most medical institutions to dispose of sharp instruments into a special container where they cannot easily inflict injury to others. However, as an added precaution it is becoming a wise policy to make sure that the hypodermic needles are reinserted into their sheaths immediately after each use so that there is a substantially decreased possibility that a needle-stick injury might occur. This is a primary concern of medical workers and their employers because of the seriousness of diseases which can be transferred accidently in this manner.
New hypodermic apparatus are being developed in which the needle is not exposed or becomes automatically covered upon withdrawing the needle from the patient. However, these devices are not readily available to the medical community, are more complex in structure, cost more to manufacture, and are prone to malfunction. Unless and until such devices become universally used the problem of potential needle-stick injuries remains.
Also, there have been developed some devices which allow medical professionals to recap the hypodermic needle with the sheath after use. However, these devices generally require the use of both hands. This is unacceptable to the medical community because of the possibility of sticking the needle into the other hand when trying to recap it.
Some devices which do not require the use of both hands have been developed. However, those devices of which the applicant is aware are fairly complex and costly. Moreover, they are generally designed to be sat upon a table and as such are not readily positioned where they are most convenient for use. Another drawback to known devices is that they are not readily able to be sterilized.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an accessory or appliance, separate from the hypodermic apparatus, to assist medical professionals in one-handedly uncapping and recapping hypodermic apparatus.
Another object is to provide such an appliance which is simple to manufacture, and of relatively low cost, and yet is easily useable and can be readily available near the patient.
A further object is to provide an appliance which is readily replaceable and/or which can be sterilized.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will become apparent in the following specification and claims.